


bad brother, boring death scene

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Undertale Genocide Route, bad brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: BAD BROTHER AUA human comes to kill them all.100-word drabble





	bad brother, boring death scene

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a BBAU mod but not enough to actually write more than 100 words

The human came, Papyrus did what he did best: looked like an idiot and died.

The dust scattered to the winds, but most ended up coating the thing killing everyone. Sans doubted that's what the dumbass love most but who cared?

Sans didn't. 

 

Didn't even fight. Offered mercy right at the start, off the bat. 

What a moron. 

That's not how battles work, idiot. 

 

Sans shrugged and looted Grillby’s.

It was the end of the world as any of them knew it –he knew it– but it was a shame to let tasty food and good spirits go to waste. 


End file.
